


In The Rain

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, jaesung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Jaemin and Jisung get caught in the rain and find something better to do





	In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm nervous about this one because its a new ship to me and its not like its my fave fave fave ship (like yukjaem and norenmin) so idk if the characterisation is a little off but I do really like this ship and I really wanted to write them,,, and post smth shorrt before i write smth longer
> 
> also not edited because i just wanted to get this out there

Jaemin laughs as he holds his jacket above them. It’s pouring so much that the jacket doesn’t do much to cover them, but Jisung appreciates the sentiment anyway.

 

Their faces are so close. So close actually that Jisung can feel the heat radiating off Jaemin. It might be because it’s so cold around them but Jaemin feels like the sun.

 

“We should probably find somewhere to camp out,” Jaemin says to Jisung as he looks up and down the street. There’s nobody around except for them or maybe it is. Jisung can’t tell.

 

It’s raining so hard he can’t see more than a metre in front of him. Not that he’s trying to look anywhere. His eyes are fixed on Jaemin.

 

The older pouts a little, “I think I saw a restaurant earlier let’s just start walking and maybe we’ll find it.”

 

Jisung’s back and arms hurt from holding up the jacket and he really wants to go inside but seeing Jaemin so close does things to him he doesn’t want to admit.

 

He drops his arms from above his head where they’re holding the pink denim jacket and circles them around Jaemin’s waist. The jacket is cold as it rests on top of his head but he doesn’t care.

 

Jaemin has jumped a little in shock when Jisung had held his waist and he’d turned to stare at the younger suddenly realising how close they actually are to each other.

 

“What are you…” Jaemin doesn’t get to finish before Jisung is speaking

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

His voice is deep and barely above a whisper but Jaemin hears him anyway. The words going straight to his heart making it speed up and his cheeks blush.

 

He nods.

 

All he sees is a soft smile on Jisung’s lips before they’re kissing. Jisung’s lips are soft and everything Jaemin’s always wanted. He leans in even closer. Their bodies flush together as they continue to share the soft kiss.

 

Jisung pulls away first. His eyes are shining as he grins toward Jaemin. It looks like he’s about to say something but Jaemin can’t help but give his lips a quick peck.

 

There’s a light blush decorating Jisung’s cheeks when he pulls away. Both of them smiling like dumb idiots. Jaemin feels warm all over knowing he just kissed Jisung and that Jisung is currently holding him like he’s the world.

 

But he can’t deny that the jacket is getting heavy. He gives a sigh, “I really do like standing here in the pouring rain with you but this jacket is heavy. We should get going.”

 

Jisung chuckles a little giving Jaemin’s cheek a quick peck. He puts his hands above his head helping with holding the jacket. It's already soaked all the way through, Jaemin’s hair is sticking to his forehead and his shoulders are completely wet.

 

“I have a better idea,” he whispers to Jaemin before ripping the jacket out of the olders hands and throwing it on the ground. He cringes slightly seeing the water splatter around it, but he forces himself to focus on Jaemin instead.

 

The older is staring at him in shock. His mouth open as water stream down his face and his eyes staring straight into Jisung’s. “What are you doing?”

 

Jisung shrugs, “thought it would be easier to kiss you if we got rid of the jacket.”

 

“Why aren’t you kissing me then?” Jaemin grins up at him with shining eyes. Circling his arms around Jisung’s waist.

 

It doesn’t take Jisung long to cup Jaemin’s chin and lean in. He stops right before their lips connect to appreciate the beauty of the older. His eyes closed and his hair soaking wet. He whines a little as his eyes flutter open again and his bottom lip juts out in a pout.

 

Jisung chuckles and finally connects their lips. This time making sure to kiss him stronger than the last. He wants Jaemin to remember the way his lips felt like hours from now. He wants Jaemin to touch his lips and giggle to himself as he goes to bed later.

 

Jaemin seems to think the same as he kisses back, his arms tightening around Jisung’s waist. He hums as they pull away, somehow having forgotten all about the rain as he’d been kissing the younger.

 

He feels a little awkward now that they aren’t kissing anymore. They hadn’t been making out but Jaemin really wishes they had. Jisung is just so cute. Jaemin never wants to separate from the younger.

 

“I can feel the flu entering my body right now,” Jisung says with a whine.

 

Jaemin smiles at him and slides his arms away from his waist. Instead he intertwines his fingers with Jisung’s. He feels a little giddy looking up at the younger.

 

“Let’s go home,” he picks up the sopping wet Jacket. Cringing a little at just how wet it is. “Carry this for me. It’s your fault it's this wet.” He throws it over at Jisung who dutifully continues to carry it as they stroll through the rain.

 

“Can we cuddle? I know we aren’t like… dating or anything but I’m really cold and I really don’t want to leave you right now,” Jisung says as they’re getting closer and closer to Jaemin’s house.

 

The older hums, “if you start saying we’re dating, because the moment you step through my front door you’re my boyfriend.”

 

He can’t help but laugh at the blush creeping across Jisung’s cheeks. Even in the rain it's shining bright. “Time to run to your home then.”

 

Jisung tugs on Jaemin’s arm but doesn’t get far as Jaemin forces him to stop. He gives Jisung a soft kiss, “I like you and I’m so ready to cuddle you for years to come.”

 

He doesn’t really wait for Jisung to answer before he lets go off Jisung’s hand and runs the remainder of the way home. He giggles hearing the younger running after him.

 

It isn’t until Jaemin reaches the front door that Jisung reaches out for him, hugging him close. “I like you too,” he whispers. He’s leaning on Jaemin’s shoulder with his arms wrapped around his waist.

 

Jaemin blushes and opens the door, trying his hardest not to pay attention to the younger. Especially when Jisung gives him a soft kiss on his neck. As soon as the door slides open he turns around and gives Jisung a kiss square on the lips.

 

“Ready to become my boyfriend?” He teases as he pulls Jisung closer and closer to the door.

 

They stop with Jisung right outside and Jaemin on the inside, “totally.”

 

And with that Jisung jumps inside and gives Jaemin a kiss. Both of them smiling into it as it sinks in that they’re boyfriends now. They kiss for as long as they can, they even kiss as they cuddle each other to sleep.

 

Both of them really happy they were dumb enough to forget to check the weather forecast that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [My New Twitter](https://twitter.com/toyukjaem) for those three peeps that care lmao please follow me there ive decided to actually interact more and use twt for the people and not for the drama uwu, so if you want to idk talk to me go there
> 
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions if ya want or just talk to me


End file.
